Inner Rage
by SwampyGreenie
Summary: Shito meets Michiru a sweet girl who takes a liking to him and wants to be his friend, but what happens when Chika gets in the way with his anger. This is the sequel to Inner Pain, but it may or may not be read separately, I don't even know. One-shot! Warnings: semi-rape situation, explicit, crappy storyline, terrible dialogue. Be warned. This contains a boyxboy situation, too.
1. A Chance Encounter

**SwampyGreenie here! I just want to make a shout-out to ****sakuya nondo**** for requesting this 'sequel'/'added chapter'/whatever you want to call it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zombie-Loan, nor any of the characters present in this fanfiction. Thanks. :)**

**Beta: My beta has gone MIA, so I shall have him take a look at this later. I just really wanted to get this posted for the**

So, anyway, here you go! Enjoy this small piece. :)

* * *

It's not like I wanted to make him angry or anything of that sort. I was just trying to make a new friend. It's not every day someone approaches me and talks to me. I mean, who would want to talk to the victim kid anyways. Everyone in school 'knows' Chika attacks me because I'm weak.

Good thing that's all they know.

I still never thought he would get mad at me, though. I mean, it's not like I'm into girls. And, anyway, girls don't talk to me. I thought she was special. She seemed nice enough.

In the lunch room I remember studying her as she wrote down the orders of each of her friends. Not that I would call them that, since they were clearly using her. Maybe they were nice to her outside of school, like Chika was with me. Somehow, though, I highly doubted that.

In the hallway, I watched her trip over her feet and spill the contents of the paper bag she was holding. Sandwiches dropped on the lanolin floor with simple splats and ramune bottles rolled across the hall. It hurt not to help, and so that's how I first approached her.

I stopped a rolling ramune bottle with my foot and walked it over to her.

"You really shouldn't do everything your friends tell you to do." I said flatly. "They're just using you, you know."

Lavender eyes rolled up softly and twin braids swept off the floor as she sat up. I could now see that I didn't know her face; she was a transfer student. The thin metal frames of her glasses sat on her small nose, crooked.

I bent down and handed her the soft drink.

"Oh! Thank you!" She said hurriedly.

Clearly she was frightened by my presence. I began to wonder what sort of nasty rumors she had heard from the other kids about me. I offered to help her pick up the rest of the spilled contents and she shyly agreed after I stated that it wouldn't be manly if I sat back and watched her pick up her mess alone. She seemed to relax then.

I found her name was Michiru; an adorable name for such a sweet seeming girl. We chatted about her friends and then an idea hit me. I invited her to sit with me at lunch. Not one of my best ideas, but I was happy for the time being when she accepted.

We returned to her 'friends' and gave them the food before walking away without so much of a word to them. When we arrived at the clock tower lunch was halfway over.

We chatted about random things and then she asked me about Chika and how she had been told that he was mean to me and me alone, which led many kids to believe there was something wrong with me. I laughed it off and told her that, in actuality, Chika and I were childhood friends and we work together. I explained that he just doesn't want me to hang around the jerks of the school because he believes that I need to be protected.

Just like he thought when we were little kids.

I also asked her not to say anything to anyone else and I could see in her eyes that I could trust her. She turned out to have a greatly sweet personality and just as I was starting to like her and want her as a friend, the bell chimed and broke the moment, sending us scrambling around to pick up our stuff and head to class. We both had physics next.

The bell rang before we were able to make it on time.

In the near empty hallways I spotted Chika leaning against his locker. I guess he was waiting to talk to me. Michiru smiled nervously up at me and I beamed back at her as we approached him. When he caught sight of her my blood drained. Anger beyond words flickered like fire licking just beneath his molten gold eyes.

"Who is _she_?!" He spat. He slammed his fist into the locker and I flinched at the loud impact. "Your new _pet_?" He asked harshly as he wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought of me, _me _having a pet…Beside me I heard her whimper slightly.

He stalked forward and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I bent over to ease the pain lacing through my scalp as I sucked in air through my teeth.

"Chika stop!"

"No! I need to have a talk with you, right now!" His voice was murderous as he started to half-drag me to the bathroom.

"Chika stop! SHE KNOWS!" I yelled. He didn't need to keep up this mask with her. However, to my dismay, he took my words the wrong way.

"She knows what?" He said coolly, the anger just out of reach behind his, now, icy words. I whimpered when he pulled my hair again. My eyes rolled up to her watery lavender ones and I hoped she understood that he didn't know I told her. That's why he was putting on this façade.

"What does she know?" He barked. "What?! That you like to bend over to receive my punishment?!"

I heard a small gasp from Michiru in reaction to Chika's bold words and I whimpered 'no' as he practically ripped the roots of my hair.

"We're going to _talk_, right now!" He stated firmly and he forcefully dragged me, half-protesting, half in pain, down the hall.

I watched as Michiru tried to get his attention, but the bathroom door shut harshly on the image of her reaching out to stop us, completely clearing her from the situation.

Inside the handicap stall he slammed me against the wall and shoved his leg between my knees. He held both of my wrists above my head and undid my tie with the other. Rolling the silk material he pushed it to my lips and ordered me to open my jaw wide. In fear of a rough brutal punishment later, more than I was going to already get, for disobeying him, I parted my lips. He roughly stuffed the silky fabric into my mouth, successfully blocking any future voiced protests.

His knee harshly kneaded into the growing bulge between my legs as he tore open the shirt of my school uniform. Cold air washed over my skin and I suppressed a shiver as Chika leaned down and sunk his teeth into one of my nipples. Pain shot through my chest and my nipple grew hard. Yea, I have a kink for some pain. Heat burned between my legs as Chika continued his rough assault. I could feel his hand on my wrists shaking in anger as he shot his other hand down and yanked open the front of my jeans. He drove his hand into my pants and dug a nail into my erection.

"Ah!" I cried out in pain, but the sound was muffled past the tie. He let me go and grinned.

"You're ready for me, _now_." He growled possessively.

I whimpered.

"Shut up!" He snapped harshly and I clamped my mouth shut.

He released my wrists and bent me roughly over the edge of the sink. His hand found its way twisted into my black hair as he pushed my face into the mirror. It was a sickening sight to see my eyes clouded in crystal tears as he rid me of my pants. My hands fumbled for any support and I was able to grip the sides of the sink. The fabric of my jeans dropped to the floor, pooling around my feet and a hand reached back before swooping down and cracking against the skin of my ass.

I could do nothing but whimper as he shoved my cheek harder into the mirror, which was starting to fog up from my uneven attempts to breathing. My member hung between my legs and pulsed painfully with blood. God it hurt. I tried not to cry as he fumbled for his zipper. The sound of that robotic metal forced my body to involuntarily clench my muscles.

"Relax!" He ordered as he cracked his hand against the reddening skin of my ass cheek.

I whined against the glass. I mean, it's not like there was much I could do in this type of situation. Behind me, I could see as he pulled out his dick from his pants. God. Without lube it would be so painful, that much I knew for sure. Not to mention, the size of his girth in the first place was exceptionally endowed.

"Now…" He said seductively in my ear, as he ran his hot tongue along the shell. "Sit tight and take me like a man, because I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand." He flicked some hair out of his eyes with a shirt head toss and pressed the hot, round head of his member to my ass.

I could feel the pre-come leaking as it rolled off of his heat onto and into my entrance. He pressed forward and I choked up. I could feel his thick head breaching my tight hole. I had to force myself to relax completely, knowing full well that no matter how much I relaxed, it would still hurt like a bitch. His hot length was stretching my ass so mercilessly and I could feel my skin nearly tearing in the force of his hard on impaling me.

I suppressed the raging urge to turn and slap the shit out of Chika for being such and ass to me, literally. Instead I screamed into the silk tie. One his head was in past the clenching ring, the rest of his length slid in so much easier inside and I could feel the line of fire engulfing the nerves of my ass.

Rough skin slid harshly against dry skin.

I threw back my head, into his hand, and widened my eyes. The pain was tremendous and I felt that I could bear no more. Luckily, Chika wasn't a completely idiot and knew that it wasn't safe to tear the skin of my sensitive walls if he wanted to fuck me without a condom.

He rocked his hips slightly and hissed. Good. It hurt for him too. I closed my eyes and didn't notice him sucking on his fingers until he pressed the slick digits into the skin of my clenching ring. He rimmed my ass with his finger, moistening and massaging the skin. The pain slowly ebbed away and I started to relax around his pulsing length.

He started to buck his hips roughly into mine and I cried out a muffled sound beyond the gag. I could feel my sensitive walls inside trying to extract his member early of its milk by twitching and clenching around his hard girth, buried deep inside.

Eventually he started to pound harder and harder into my ass. As it relaxed and stretched more, providing easier access to fucking. His thrusting forced my whole body to jerk into the sink and my dick slapped against the cold edge of the porcelain surface.

After what seemed like hours of torture and brutal fucking, he froze and shot a load into my abused ass. I teared up in relief as he slipped out of my stretched hole. A draft of cold air wafted inside and I could feel the cold caressing my burns and tears. I whimpered and he let me drop to the floor, my legs too weak to hold me up. I didn't even care that I had not gotten my release.

He dressed himself and then crouched down to talk to me, pulling out the gag.

"What did you learn?" He asked calmly as he pulled me into his chest. Tears streamed down my face. Tears of anger, humiliation, annoyance, pain, relief. My whole body trembled and I could feel his come slowly seeping out and rolling down my legs. It left trail of wet heat against my skin.

I hiccupped and then weakly pounded a fist into his chest.

"You're an i-idiot!" I exclaimed.

He cocked an eyebrow and regarded my state. "Why's that?"

"B-because you didn't even listen to me…*hiccup*…She knows that you're a nice guy…I told her the truth…well everything except for the fact that you…you…do this to me…" and I gestured to the whole of the situation on the bathroom floor.

"Oh." He said stupidly. He stopped and regarded me before lifting me up and helping me clean off the come that had rolled down my leg. He helped me dress and then wiped the tears off of my face. He took a wad of toilet paper and dampened it to wipe the red blushes on my skin, in the process, cooling down my heated face. He lifted me off my feet and carried me out of the stall, cradling my head to his shoulder. I was so tired, so worn out that I nearly fell asleep. When we stepped outside the bathroom, Michiru stood up form where she had been sitting against the wall waiting for us…

She blushed at the sight of Chika holding me so gently and then looked daringly into his eyes.

"I'm going to take him back to the dorm." He said and I pressed my shoulder further into his chest. I could feel the rumble of his voice against my body. It was nice.

Michiru nodded and then piped up. "I can tell the nurse that we were with him and he started feeling sick so you took him into the bathroom and I waited outside to make sure he was ok…"

Chika chuckled and then I felt him shift my body so that he could extend his hand to her slightly.

"Let's start over. Shall we?" I knew then he was smiling. And I smiled too. Maybe we could all be best of friends. Maybe.

Or maybe not.

* * *

**Ok~! So that's it! That's all I've got! I'm going to be working on my other stories now! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, just let me know by leaving a review in the little box below~!**

**Ciao!  
~SwampyGreenie**


	2. Sakuya's Poem

**SwampyGreenie: Whoo. So this is not really another chapter! In fact, it is a poem written by, none other than the requester of this sequel herself! :D Read it. I mean it. ;) It's based off of the story. :P**

**sakuya nondo: Hi! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Everthing's been so uncertain not knowing what's to happen next,

until one lonely person stretches there hand.

A sign of help;

but as fate has it my darkness swallows me

from that one person as I'm pushed over the edge.

I can't help this pain I feel;

going deeper and deeper bringing me to insanity...

It feels so good, I start to go numb as it plays it's tune over and over again;

this lovely melody that entrances the listener

as it feels me up over and over and brings me to this ecstasy...

I notice I can no longer escape.

I can never touch the light; the light that caresses the sun,

because the darkness is all I need as it brings me farther and farther into insanity.

It feels too good; maybe just maybe the light and darkness can meet...

Then again, the one I need is all I want; he's my light and darkness.

He's already took all my heart,body and soul for him and only him.

Though I long to touch that out stretched hand, the darkness is all I need and have.

The only one who matters is him my one true sun as I become his light...

* * *

**SwampyGreenie: Did you like it? I did! :D It was..dark...and light...and beautiful. :) Thanks Sakuya-chan for writing this. :) **


End file.
